Savin Me
by criesofthefallen
Summary: Time Travel Fic,Founders Era. Harry has defeated Voldemort and lives a rather peaceful live until 4 years later he receives a letter rom Dumbledore, as does his sister.Nothing wrong with that,right?Well yes it wouldn't be, if Dumbledore was still alive.


**Story: **_Savin Me_

**Author: **_Criesofthefallen_

**Disclaimer: **_I own Harry Potter, in my dreams of course._

**Warning: **_Slash (menxmen) Time Travel Fic, Founders Era, sort of Mary-sue Harry and Celeste, super powerful and independent, sarcastic Harry._

Chapter 1- Letter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late into the evening when a tawny owl flew into a beautiful home deep within a gorgeous forest.

This home was pretty isolated from the rest of the world, and really hard to reach. With all the wards , creatures, traps and such, one would think the occupants to be paranoid.

Though others, others would call them prepared.

You see, although the world of wizards and witches had many wealthy and influential families. Here lived the most powerful and ancient family of all.

While many would think it was just another home for the wealthy, this was anything but. This was a sanctuary, though if you asked the owl, flying 5 fing days to reach two people, was _so,_ not worth it.

Here in this home lived Harry James Potter, the-boy-who-lived-to-kill-the-dark-lord-again, Order of Merlin First Class, Merlins Staff, yada-yada-yada , its not like he cared. And his esteemed, and until 6 years ago, unknown sister, Celeste Rose Potter, and then officially titled the-girl-who-lived-and-helped-greatly-in-defeating-the-dark-lord, Order of Merlin First Class, and the same as her brother. After the defeat of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, 4 years ago they had lived in relative peace, isolated in their country home in an unpplottable property.

For those of you who don't know this, let me give you a brief history about said Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, rose in 1972 shortly after his graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He and his followers, called Deatheaters, brought terror to all of great Britain. In the years from 1972 to 1981, he continued in what he believed was right. He wanted to rid the world of half-bloods and muggleborns, those with magic born to two non-magical parents. Many died in this time, including purebloods. He fell on the night of Hallows Eve, 1981. He was defeated by the most unlikely person ever. A 15 month old baby. Harry James Potter, and later announced to the world that said boys twin had also lived and aided in the defeat of said Dark Lord. The twins were separated for their own safety, and did not meet again until 1996. The Dark Lord arose once more on April of 1997. He was defeated a year later on May 27th of 1998 by the combined forces of Harry Potter and Celeste Potter. Since then they had abandoned the wizarding world that came very close to betraying and imprisoning them to Azkaban. With that said, let us continue.

Harry Potter was presently bored out of his mind. And looking down at his sister, Celeste Potter, he noticed she felt the same way.

It had been 4 years since the defeat of Voldemort. He had been 18, barely old enough to be considered an adult.

He had been mostly alone, save for the companionship of his sister, and 6 very unlikely individuals.

But then again, he _was _Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkison, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Severus Snape, were the ones that had stood with him at the front lines when battling Voldemort and his Deatheaters, revealing at the same time their position as spies.

The six where the only ones they allowed into their home. Or castle as their friends tended to correct them.

The rest of the world could rot in hell for all they cared.

They were content, though there were rare times when they got bored. It wasn't often since Drake, Blaise, Pans, Vince, Greg, or Sev were always around.

He sighed again.

"Will you shut up god dammit! I swear if you sigh one more time…" Celeste began here tirade angrily and then gaped.

"What! What's wrong?" I turned around and saw a tawny owl. He carried two letters, one addressed for him and the other for his sister.

He grabbed his and handed Celeste hers. She was still gaping, though now at the letter.

He just looked utterly confused, forgetting all about the letter.

"You do realize this is Dumbledore's writing? Right?" she said amusedly. I immediately looked at the letter laying innocently in my lap and pushed it away.

" I seriously don't want to know." I said. Anything that involved Dumbledore was sure to be a pain in the ass. And frankly, I didn't need the old cougar messing with my life when he wasn't even alive. I ignored it and went back to watching TV.

She looked at me, eyebrow raised, shrugged and followed suit. Both watched Comedy Central until the early hours of the morning until they finally went to sleep.

Should they have been paying attention closely to the discarded letters, they would have seen the dim glow surrounding glowing brighter by the minute.

But they hadn't noticed. And Celeste wasn't paying attention to her instinct, like she normally would. The last thing she say before she drifted into peaceful slumber was the face of Albus Dumbledore, the damm twinkle in his eye full blast. She shivered feeling as if something serious was about to happedn, but shrugged it of.

It really was too bad they discarded the letters so easily. Because when they woke next, it would be in the most unexpected of places.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter one. I hope you guys like it and hopefully you'll review. This is my first fanfic and I hope its alright. Please review and no flames, please! Well let me know what you think and I'll update soon…hopefully.

Criesofthefallen


End file.
